Journey To Konoha
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: A village near Konoha is in need of help, and one of its teams have been sent to retrieve that help. A masochist, a fire yeilder, a healer, and a lanky hot head...What kind of team is this! what happens when they get to konoha? Rated T for Language - Currently being re-vamped and re-designed.
1. Dysfunctional Team

**This is the newer and more improved first chapter of this fanfiction. I hope its better than it was before, and i was going to leave it how it was for a while because i wanted to focus on my others. but it was bugging me that it could be better...So here it is. descriptions of the OC characters are at the bottom!**

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT under any circumstances own naruto. I do however own the OC characters**

**ON WITH LE CHAPTER! :D**

**-:D-**

"So where is this village then?" Mamoru questions, his eyes resting on his scythe.

He was sitting on the forest floor, legs wide open, and his scythe positioned between them, a cloth in hand, and was cleaning the blade of crimson blood from a previous kill.

Kasumi and Chiharu sigh at him, while Harumi is silent.

Kasumi was seated on the forest floor as well, with her legs pulled up to her chest, while Harumi was leaning against a nearby tree. Chiharu was out of sight, but could be heard murmuring curse words under her breath from somewhere in the tree that Harumi was leaning against.

"The village is called 'konoha'. It is based 'hidden in the leaves' so don't start moaning about how we haven't found it yet" Kasumi replies haughtily, while giving him a sharp death glare. "Again…"

Mamoru makes a disgusted noise in his throat. "I only asked before, because I didn't think it would take us three weeks…to get absolutely no where!" He growls, still rubbing the longer blade of his scythe.

"Dear brother, since when have you ever thought?" Chiharu grumbles, loud enough for them all to hear. "you can be so dumb sometimes…"

The boys hand stops its repetitive moment on the blade. He lets out an annoyed growl, and stands up, scythe pointed in the direction of where chiharu's voice had come from.

"You come down here and say that to my face!" He dares her.

And she does. Jumping down swiftly from her spot in the tree, she lands on the soft earth with a thud, and walks directly over to her older brother.

"You. Are. Dumb. Dear. Brother." She hisses with a smug smirk.

Mamoru lashes out at her with his long scythe, but she easily dodges it, appearing behind him a few seconds later.

"Don't make me have to kick your arse again brother" She states, and dodges yet another slash of Mamoru's scythe.

The lanky boy growls in frustration.

Kasumi jumps up from her position and slips between the two siblings, then ducks when a flash of two blades nearly slices her body in two.

"Stop it you two!" She hisses.

There is no reply apart from another growl from Mamoru and a giggle from Chiharu.

Harumi sighs lightly. This same event had been happening a lot lately. She wished they would find this village soon.

Her brown hair is ruffled by the wind a bit. Her thoughts travel back to the reason why they were travelling there in the first place.

Their village had been burnt to the ground in an attack by a group called the 'akatsuki'. When it happened, their team had been sparring in the woods near their village, and their team leader had told them to go and find help from the nearest village. That happened to be konoha. Konoha may have been the nearest village to them, but it was till miles away.

The group had been travelling for almost four weeks, and still they had not come across this so called 'help' village.

Harumi knew that if they did not find the village soon, the group would lose all hope. It was perhaps too late now. Their village must have been burnt to the ground and everyone they knew dead. But still, they had to find this village hidden in the leaves…it was their only other option apart from dying in the forest.

She could only hope that their old companion, James Kyro would be alright. They had had no time to find anyone else from their village, and sensei had made sure the team leave quickly. All they had now where the clothes on their backs, weapons and food they could scavenge as they travelled. James Kyro was a good friend of the team, his own team probably still fighting a losing battle…they were thoughts she did not want to dawdle on.

Harumi is brought to her senses when a kunai flies past her head, and only just manages to dodge a second one that is flung haphazardly in her direction.

Kasumi had now joined the fight, and had flung a kunai at both of the siblings, after a failed attempt at stopping them.

"Mamoru you are such a bloody bastard!" Kasumi hisses, taking out her bow and arrow, she aims it and draws back her bow, shooting an arrow directly at his head.

Harumi notes that Kasumi's arm was partially bleeding, most likely due to a swipe from Mamoru's scythe, but also seemed to be slightly burnt also. Most probably because of Chiharu. And Mamoru himself had a bloody lip, the blood trickling down his chin.

Mamoru tries to slip past the arrow, but it scrapes his cheek even so. He curses in pain and slashes at Kasumi with his scythe. She ducks under it, and kicks him in his manhood.

The older boy seethes in pain, dropping his scythe, and clutching at his precious balls, he drops to his knees. He goes oddly silent. Chiharu shoots Kasumi a knowing look, then disappears up a tree, knowing exactly what was coming next.

The dark brown haired girls purple eyes widen, and her smirk vanishes. She backs up a bit, expecting the worst. Mamoru looks up at her, a deadly glare on his features.

"Shit" She manages to cry, before a kunai is shot her way. She steps out of its way, and gets slammed into the tree behind her, by a heavy and strong object.

Mamoru stares her down, as he pushes into her neck with his forearm. Kasumi grasps at the lanky boys arms, desperately trying to push him away. He was choking her hard.

She groans slightly, from pain or from pleasure is unknown, but she stares up into his eyes with a strange look.

She may have been a masochist, but she did not want to die today. So she once again tries in vain to push his toned arms away from her now reddening neck.

"You are so going to pay for that!" He growls into her ear, as he pushes onto her more. The pressure of his heavier body on hers was causing Kasumi to go paler than she had ever been. And her neck was now turning a pretty purple.

Through the immense pain she was feeling, her purple eyes were beginning to close, and was getting misted over.

Chiharu sends a blazing fire ball at her brother. He feels the heat coming and pushes away from Kasumi to dodge it.

The fire ball fades before it hits Kasumi, who slumps onto the floor, breathing deeply.

"You…are…a…fucking…bastard!" She chokes out, and then gets up on wobbly legs. Chiharu climbs down from the tree, and death glares her brother before shooting another fire ball at him through her hands.

This time he barely manages to avoid it. Kasumi recovers and take her bow and arrows out again. She takes aim at Mamoru's heart.

Sighing once again, the youngest member of the team decides she has to stop them before they kill each other.

Her brown eyes go a milky purple, and she whispers under her breath. Her three team mates stop moving. They were caught under her gaze, and all were frozen like statues, unable to move, speak or breathe for the moment. Steadying her gaze more intently upon them, she mutters to them.

"All of you stop. There is no time to be fighting" she hisses. "I feel as though we are close to the village"

Her glare softens, and her pale skinned face relaxes. The others slump slightly, after the intense feeling they get when Harumi uses her ability on them, and none of them say a word.

The other three knew not to question Harumi's other ability; to sense when people were around, before they could even detected through chakra.

"I may be a fucking masochist Mamoru, but that does not give you the right to try and strangle me to death!" Kasumi hisses, turning her back on said boy.

Mamoru chuckles. "You know you enjoyed being that close to death" He replies, his tone no longer that of anger, but that of a light, none serious temperament.

Kasumi simply doesn't reply, and picks up her personal items from where she had been sitting before. Mamoru takes her silence as a yes and chuckles once more.

"Brother, you are an arse hole" Chiharu states, sighing.

Then there is only silence. For a few moments, the only sound are the birds in the air and the trees shifting in the strong winds above their heads.

"We should carry on then" Chiharu states, shaking her limbs in an attempt to rid herself of the numb feeling in her body. It was an unpleasant feeling, and made it hard to walk steadily.

She admired Harumi for her multiple gifts. It was very important to have her on their team…and very bad for those who defied her.

"Are we all set?" Mamoru asks, after they had all sorted themselves out.

"I-"

Harumi's words were cut off as a person appears from out of nowhere from inside the dark forbidden light of the trees, and lands with a soft thud on the dirt below.

**-:D-**

They all turn heads to see James Kyro himself standing before them.

With his dark brown hair, rich charcoal coloured eyes, light tanned skin, and well sculpted facial features, James Kyro was a very popular ninja of their village.

Chiharu smiles brightly, and runs towards the young man. She flings her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Oh thank Kami your okay!" She cries in happiness. Kyro gives her an odd sort of hug, considering the circumstances.

Kasumi Joins Chiharu and leaps over to James, who seemingly had expected such a welcome, and lifts her up in a big hug too, spinning her in a little circle. He had lifted her feet from the ground since he was much taller and stronger than her.

"Hey Kasumi" he smiles into her hair. She laughs, and smiles for what Harumi thinks is the first time during the whole journey.

Mamoru's eye twitches.

"Kyro, why are you here?" Mamoru asks, his eyes travelling over Kyro's appearance.

The hooded young man was covered in blood…almost as if he was drenched in the crimson liquid. A rather large, and battle stained katana strapped to his back. His shirt was ripped and torn, also stained with blood. Mamoru doubted it was only his own blood. The blood had dried to his tanned skin, and was dark in colour.

The battle he had come from was more like a massacre.

The dark haired young man nods and smiles at Harumi, before the smile fades and all seriousness returns.

"The village has been burnt to cinders" James informs them, ignoring Mamoru's words completely. "There is no one left but us"

"You can't be sure of that" Chiharu says, without missing a beat. "There could be some survivors!"

"No" he replies, his arms crossed over his chest. "Your team left before the battle had even begun"

He looks at them each in turn, and then continues "I fought against them with your sensei. I saw the massacre that the akatsuki left behind!"

"Bu-"

"Everyone is dead"

A pause.

"We can't go back now. There is nothing left to go back to is there?" Kasumi pipes up. She looks slightly sad for a moment, before an emotionless mask appears on her face. She was trying to push the remorse away. It would only hinder her performance if combat was required.

Mamoru nods, chiharu looks grave, and Kyro stares at her.

"Yes, we have no choice but to continue on" James Kyro states.

"So that is what we have to do…" Harumi trails off, her eyes closing in sadness. Their families must have perished. But they could not hold onto that. They had to push on, and hopefully this 'konoha' would help them.

Kasumi walks slowly over to Kyro's side, and she turns to face the others.

It was as if she had crossed some sort of invisible line, she had not switched sides, but more, switched reasons. Kyro was known for his vengeful state. And Kasumi wanted revenge for the loss of the village.

"We should band together with Kyro and make our way to Konoha" She declares. "Once there, we will come up with alliances and kill the bastards who fucked up our home"

Kyro smirks at her. "It's nice to hear those words come from your mouth" He winks at her, and then looks towards the others. Kasumi glares at him and stamps on his foot. He doesn't seem to notice. A small dusting of pink appears on her cheeks, but she tries to cover it up by glaring.

Mamoru nods "we can't face the Akatsuki alone, it'd be a suicide mission"

Chiharu smiles. "It's the only option we have left. This or die"

The brother and sister duo side with Kyro, and also cross the invisible line of revenge.

Harumi stays silent, but also crosses over. Glancing at her team mates, she smiles lightly, a small cute smile.

Kyro opens his mouth.

"By the way the Akatsuki wanted no survivors of the attack. They were chasing me the whole time"

Kasumi's eyes widen. "So their coming after us now?"

"Yes"

Silence.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" She slaps him in the back of the head, and he growls in pain.

He glares at her. She glares at him.

"Now we're going to be in so much danger!" she cries, all the while glaring at him. If looks could kill…

Kasumi kicks him.

Giggling, chiharu high fives Kasumi and they both head over to Harumi's side.

"We should get going now then" Harumi murmurs.

"Before we get attacked by the fucking Akatsuki" Kasumi death glares at Kyro, who had now begun smiling like a raving lunatic. She wanted to smack him in the face, but refrains herself.

"yep"

And with that, the group attempt to work together (fat chance) and reach Konoha…Before they get beheaded by the Akatsuki.

But what they don't realise, is that the Akatsuki were only a few miles behind them. It wouldn't be long before the akatsuki catch up…

**-:D-**

**CHIHARU: Is based on a friend of mine called Cydney. Chiharu has long blonde hair, that has Deep Ocean blue highlights, and there are also a few hints of burgundy highlights on the lower strands of her hair. She has Ocean blue eyes, and the blue in her hair brings the colour of her eyes out well. She is the younger sister of Mamoru. Although she is young, she holds her place as a ninja well. Her special ability is her most favoured aspect, and has beaten the crap out of her older brother many a time. Her skin is pale, and she wears her village head band around her neck, her fringe covering half her eye. She wears a burgundy coloured kimono styled top, but the on the lower half, she instead wears a black set of shorts that end mid thigh. She doesn't use any particular weapon, but enjoys watching her enemies die slowly and painfully. She is smart and powerful, but is sensitive and doesn't like to admit that sometimes she needs protecting.**

**MAMORU: Is based on another friend. I think writing about Caine is gonna be fun xD The meaning of the name is "protector, guard". Mamoru has deep blue eyes, much like his sister, but instead, has a long scar running from the side of his eyebrow down to just beneath his eye. It is a battle scar, and it prides him to show it off. This is the reason he has short hair, with a small, spiky fringe on the opposite side to his scar. His hair is a light brown, and often looks blonde in the daylight. Much like his sister, Mamoru has a special gift, but his main weapon is his two bladed scythe, which he carries on his back. The scythe is long, with two long and sharp teeth. The two blades are black, and even though the weapon is a heavy instrument, Mamoru is still just as a agile as his team mates and is the most muscular. He wears an average fish netted shirt, with a dark, long cloak over the top. He wears normal ninja styled pants, and black boots. He may have arguments with his sister over many things, but he is also very protective of her and his other team mates, as he is the only male on his team. He feels that he must protect them, even if they do not need it. That is his only down fall.**

**HARUMI: Based on Shannon 3 the meaning of Harumi is "beautiful spring". Harumi is quite quiet, and spends most of her time tracking for her team. She is smaller than the others, but has the best ability. Her ability makes her just as valued as the three other team mates. She likes to run and enjoys nature. When angered Harumi will make no mistake, and will kill those who piss her off. She is like a mini time bomb and has killed many a man, who dared accuse her of being weak. She has brown hair, which stops just below her chin. She smiles all the time, and wears her headband around the top of her arm. She has multiple weapons, although her favourite is her sword. It has amber diamonds on the handle, and is sharp enough to slice through a neck with just one swing. Her sword is her pride, as she thinks her gift is not important. She wears a plain white dress, which has slits on the sides, to allow her to run easier. Underneath she wears plain pink leggings.**

**KASUMI: is based on me…I couldn't let everyone else have the fun could I? :P Kasumi means mist. It suits the character well (and me) because she is excellent at staying hidden. She has no self taught abilities. But what she lacks in a special power, she makes up for with her precision. She has a bow and arrow that she never lets go off. She can hit any target she likes to. Her hair is dark brown, and has purple highlights. She wears her head band around her waist and she wears a simple striped tank top and a plain skirt that stops just before her mid thigh. She wears netted stockings and wears boots that end just before her knee. Kasumi wears a cloak, much like Mamoru, but her cloak is shorter and has a hood. She believes in being on target and has a short temper. She stops as many fights between Mamoru and Chiharu as she can, but sometimes ends up getting involved herself. She is sadistic and masochistic, so loves to toy with her enemies and torture them before killing them suddenly. She often shows her sadistic side towards her team mates, although she does not mean to harm them.**

**JAMES KYRO: Is based on Youcef. yeah he is a very bad ass character, even though that is very unlike youcef. Kyro has a very dark past, and i suppose his life and persuit for revenge is the main story line. his desire to avenge the death of his parents, carries the plot. He has very dark hair, dark eyes, and is very sadistic. he is also slightly flirty, but is very serious when it comes to his dreams and desires. he is very skilled at fighting and combat and mainly uses his katana to slice his aponents to pieces, before delivering the final blow. he is mysterious and not much is known about him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is only temporary…Until I upload the next chapter of my fanfictions. As most of you will know, I have been on a roll with them and was updating a lot since I had free time…**

**That's still how it is currently, but I think I haven't written for the last couple of weeks. For multiple reasons; I had prom, graduation and…I had a break up. So yeah. Don't worry; you guys don't need to go chasing him to punish him for the lack of chapters. We're still friends and it's all good. The reason why I'm telling you is because I based a lot of the male characters on parts of him, and for the last couple of weeks, I haven't been feeling or even had the time to write.**

**Also…I strained (and may have even ripped) the muscles in my forearms and back…it's a long story but it happened and I couldn't move for the last few days.**

**I'm still sore, so be happy that I'm attempting to write the next chapters for all my fanfictions..**

**LOLLIPOP: Is being written first…and it's the last chapter…So im going to try and get that out as soon as possible.**

**A NINJA'S LAP: Will be next, and I have planned the next few chapters following a time skip to keep the flow going.**

**ALL ONE SHOTS: May be updated over the next few days…if I have time**

**FIRE BALLS, A MASOCHIST AND A WHOLE LOT OF KONOHA: Being re-named and written better by at least next week.**

**I have more fanfictions that need to be uploaded before they explode my brain…AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO DIDN'T ASSUME I'D GIVEN UP…again… o_o**

**From,**

**BLOODIsMyDRUG xx**


End file.
